Starving Artist Christmas
by Mangodress
Summary: Clarke, Octavia und Bellamy kommen vom College nach Hause für das erste gemeinsame Weihnachten in Familie seit Abby und Kane geheiratet haben und der Zusammenprall der Familientraditionen ist ein bisschen...explosiv. Die Fortsetzung zum Kabby AU "Ich werde dich glänzen sehen" handelt zwei Jahre später.
_Da bin ich wieder. Hier die Fortsetzung zu 'Ich werde dich glänzen sehen'. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Es ist wieder eine Übersetzung von ChancellorGriffin (natürlich mit ihrer Erlaubnis) und ihr findet das Original auf AO3 hier:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5455412_

 _Da es hier nicht möglich ist Bilder einzufügen (aber weil im Original auf ao3 Bilder dabei sind), müsst ihr euch an den entsprechenden Stellen das Bild dazu denken, oder ihr schaut im Original nach._

 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich bitte um konstruktive Kritik._

* * *

 **Abby**

 **[15:12]**

Hallo Familie

Ich bin auf dem Heimweg.

Ich habe bei der Wäscherei angehalten, aber es war noch nichts fertig

Marcus, ich brauche dich, damit du morgen noch mein rotes Kleid und Bells Anzug abholst

Ich werde auf dem Heimweg noch im Laden anhalten

Brauchen wir noch etwas, dass nicht auf der Liste steht?

 **Abby**

 **[15:22]**

Irgendwer

Irgendwer

Ist das Teil an

 **Abby**

 **[15:25]**

Warum zahlen wir eure Telefonrechnungen, wenn ihr nie ans Handy geht

Marcus

Manchmal denke ich, unsere Kinder ignorieren unsere Anrufe

 **Clarke**

 **[15:25]**

KAFFEE

 **Abby**

 **[15:26]**

steht auf der Liste

 **Clarke**

 **[15:26]**

okay das war alles, hab dich lieb, tschüss.

p.s. ich ignoriere deine Anrufe nie

p.p.s. frag nicht Octavia um das zu bestätigen

sie lügt

sie ist eine pathologische Lügnerin

es ist eine Krankheit

sie braucht vermutlich Hilfe

 **Octavia**

 **[15:28]**

Clarke hat deinen Anruf letzte Woche definitiv nicht auf die Mailbox geleitet

weil sie im Bett Adele gehört hat und geweint hat

und nicht ans Telefon gehen wollte

weil sie dachte, du würdest dich über sie lustig machen

das war ganz sicher nicht so

 **Abby**

 **[15:29]**

was ihr beiden in eurem eigenen Wohnheimzimmer macht geht mich nichts an

 **Bellamy**

 **[15:30]**

wenn ihr beide damit fertig seid Idioten zu sein

ich habe ein TATSÄCHLICHES Anliegen

ich habe zwei Lichterketten zu wenig

ich habe die Kiste vom Dachboden geholt um schon mit dem Baum anzufangen und ein paar von denen sind tot

 **Abby**

 **[15:32]**

ich bring welche mit

welche Farbe?

 **Bellamy**

 **[15:33]**

die 0815-Bunten

 **Clarke**

 **[15:34]**

nein nein

weiße Lichter am Baum

Bell

Bell

wir haben darüber geredet

wir haben IMMER weiße Lichter

 **Bellamy**

 **[15:35]**

wir haben immer bunte

 **Marcus**

 **[15:38]**

das ist rassistisch

 **Clarke**

 **[15:39]**

oh hey Leute, hat jemand einen Dad-Witz bestellt

 **Marcus**

 **[15:40]**

die musst du nicht BESTELLEN

die kommen einfach so an

auf deiner Türschwelle

wie ein Weihnachtswunder

 **Abby**

 **[15:42]**

kann mir bitte einfach jemand sagen welche Lichter ich kaufen soll

 **Octavia**

 **[15:43]**

ist mir buchstäblich egal

so lange der Baum Lichter hat ist alles okay

 **Abby**

 **[15:44]**

okay, was noch außer den Lichtern

 **Clarke**

 **[15:45]**

WEISSE Lichter

ich habe schon Kompromisse mit diesem Mistkerl über die ganze verrückte 'stellt den Baum nicht vor Heiligabend auf'-Geschichte

UND über die Musik

er lässt mich nicht den Nussknacker hören

 **Bellamy**

 **[15:46]**

das Twisted Sister Weihnachtsalbum ist die einzige Feiertagsmusik die wir in diesem Haus erlauben

 **Clarke**

 **[15:47]**

tut mir leid dass du innerlich tot bist

... _(denkt euch ein Bild vom Grinch mit verkümmerten Herz)_

das ist ein echt gutes Bild von dir nur nebenbei

die Ähnlichkeit ist unverkennbar

 **Bellamy**

 **[15:48]**

oooh

böser Grinch-Diss

TROTZDEM

zwei Stränge bunter Lichterketten

 **Clarke**

 **[15:49]**

WEISSE Lichter

 **Bellamy**

 **[15:50]**

okay das war's

du

ich

vier gewinnt

JETZT

der Gewinner wählt die Lichter

 **Clarke**

 **[15:51]**

du bist dran, Scheißkerl

 **Abby**

 **[15:51]**

ihr habt fünf Minuten

der Laden wird ein Zoo sein, ich geh dort raus so schnell ich kann

wenn ihr es nicht in der Zeit entschieden habt die ich einkaufen bin

suche ich die Lichter selbst aus

du die werden grellgrün sein

und ihr werdet sie BEIDE hassen

 **Octavia**

 **[15:53]**

ich mag es wenn du die böse Stiefmutter gegenüber Bellamy raushängen lässt

mach das öfter

er braucht das

 **Abby**

 **[15:54]**

okay also ich habe die Einkaufslisten für das Essen heute und den Brunch morgen

und ich kaufe Lichter

egal welche

und das war's?

nichts weiter auf der Liste?

 **Marcus**

 **[15:56]**

Eierlikör, Klebeband, AA Batterien, eine Schachtel Zuckerstangen, Feuerwerk und ich habe keinen Rasierschaum mehr

 **Abby**

 **[15:58]**

bitte sag mir dass das ein Autokorrekturfehler war

bitte sag mir dass du "Feuerholz" meintest

 **Abby**

 **[16:04]**

Marcus

 **Abby**

 **[16:10]**

MARCUS

 **Abby**

 **[16:12]**

Marcus ich werde kein Feuerwerk kaufen

 **Marcus**

 **[16:15]**

alles gut!

ich hab es gefunden!

es war auf dem Dachboden

 **Abby**

 **[16:15]**

warte was

 **Octavia**

 **[16:16]**

wir machen immer Feuerwerk an Heiligabend

er kauft extra am vierten Juli und hebt es auf

 **Abby**

 **[16:17]**

oh mein Gott

Marcus bitte sag mir dass sie das nicht ernst meint

BITTE SAGT MIR DASS IHR DAS ALLE NICHT ERNST MEINT

 **Abby**

 **[16:20]**

die Stille macht mir Sorgen

 **Abby**

 **[16:35]**

okay ich bin am Laden

sprecht jetzt oder schweigt für immer

 **Bellamy**

 **[16:37]**

TEAM BLAKE IST SIEGREICH

bunte Lichter!

ich gewinne!

unbesiegter vier gewinnt Weltmeister

oh und nebenbei Abby kannst du Feuerwerk mitbringen

 **Octavia**

 **[16:38]**

nein alles gut

Dad hat es gefunden

 **Clarke**

 **[16:39]**

sorry Mom

er hat mich 3 zu 5 geschlagen

keine weißen Lichter dieses Jahr

 **Abby**

 **[16:40]**

Schatz, das scheint das kleinste unserer Probleme zu sein

ich denke, ich habe einen Pyromanier geheiratet

falls Marcus das Haus Heiligabend anzündet

denk dran dass ich dich immer geliebt habe

 **Clarke**

 **[16:40]**

oh herrgott

ich lese gerade erst den Chat

ihr Leute seid alle verrückt

 **Octavia**

 **[16:42]**

warte bist du immer noch im Laden

mir fällt gerade ein dass wir keinen Senf mehr haben

kannst du welchen mitbringen

 **Abby**

 **[16:43]**

du bist die einzige vernünftige Person in deiner Familie und ich liebe dich

ich werde dir den ganzen Senf kaufen den du willst

 **Marcus**

 **[16:43]**

ich habe keinen Senf mehr

 **Abby**

 **[16:44]**

ja

genau das sagte deine Tochter gerade

 **Bellamy**

 **[16:44]**

oh nein

hier kommt es

 **Marcus**

 **[16:45]**

du hast keinen Senf mehr

 **Clarke**

 **[16:45]**

was passiert hier

 **Bellamy**

 **[16:46]**

warte drauf

warte drauf

 **Marcus**

 **[16:46]**

DU HAST KEINEN SENF MEHR, DEN DU DAZUGEBEN KANNST *

 **Octavia**

 **[16:46]**

da ist er

 **Abby**

 **[16:46]**

oh gott wen habe ich geheiratet

 **Octavia**

 **[16:47]**

du gewöhnst dich dran

 **Abby**

 **[16:47]**

werde ich das wirklich?

 **Octavia**

 **[16:48]**

naja

wahrscheinlich nicht

 **Clarke**

 **[16:48]**

OOH SCHAU EIN BILD VON DIR

... _(denkt euch ein Bild von Scrooge)_

verdammt das sollte es schon vor gefühlt einer Stunde gesendet haben

ich hasse dieses Handy

 **Bellamy**

 **[16:49]**

WOW CLARKE

LASS ES RAUS

WIR SIND ALLE SCHON WEITER

 **Clarke**

 **[16:50]**

Mom

denkst du jemals darüber nach

ungefähr wie

WO HABEN WIR DIESE MENSCHEN AUFGEGABELT

 **Abby**

 **[16:50]**

wirklich jeden Tag

 **Marcus**

 **[17:12]**

Schatz bist du immer noch im Laden

schau mal ob sie da Feuerlöscher haben

* * *

 _So. Das war die Fortsetzung zu 'Ich werde dich glänzen sehen'. Ich hoffe, es konnte euch die Zeit etwas vertreiben und ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. So oder so, ich muss noch etwas klären. Ich habe im Text ein * eingefügt, als Marcus einen seiner Dad-Jokes bringt. Im Original ist der etwas anders. Da steht:_

 _"I'm out of mustard... You're out of mustard... THIS WHOLE COURTROOM IS OUT OF MUSTARD"_

 _Für die, die es nicht wissen, 'mustard' bedeutet Senf. Im Englischen ist das ein echt cooles Wortspiel. Das Zitat stammt ursprünglich aus dem Film '...und Gerechtigkeit für alle' mit Al Pacino. Al Pacino hält als Anwalt am Ende des Films sein fulminantes Schlussplädoyer und der Richter weist ihn lautstark darauf hin, dass er sich 'out of order', also außerhalb seiner Befugnisse bewegt, woraufhin Al Pacino sagt 'you're out of order... this whole trial is out of order'. Allerdings gab es keine Möglichkeit diesen Witz, wie im Englischen, auf Senf zu übertragen, also musste ich improvisieren. Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht. Seht es einfach als unnötigen Dad-Joke von Marcus an, bei dem die Blake-Kinder wussten, dass er kommt und Abby und Clarke, ohne es zu wissen, in ihr eigenes Übel gelaufen sind._

 _Die Originalstory von ChancellorGriffin findet ihr auf AO3:_

 _archiveofourown (Punkt) org/works/5455412_

 _Lest sie euch durch, sie ist wirklich klasse._

 _Was die Bilder angeht...Da es hier (anders als auf ao3) nicht möglich ist, Bilder einzufügen, müsst ihr euch die Bilder denken. Das erste ist ein Bild vom Grinch ohne Herz und das zweite ist ein Bild von Scrooge aus 'Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte', wie er 'Humbug' sagt._

 _Ich freue mich über jede Review._


End file.
